


speak now, or forever hold your peace in pieces

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pete is a dumbass, Secretly Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete thinks Patrick will judge him for being gay. </p><p>Patrick, on the other hand, thinks Pete is a single loser and sets him up on a blind date. </p><p>Mikey, the bitter and reluctant boyfriend, does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak now, or forever hold your peace in pieces

**Author's Note:**

> totally inspired by "my friend set me up on a blind date and i can’t really refuse because they think i’ve been single for ages so they think they’re doing me a favour..." i didnt put the whole quote because it would spoil it ;-)

“You looking for someone?”

Mikey spun around on his heels only to find himself facing Pete. “Pete!” He threw his arms around his boyfriend and pressed a kiss on the side of his neck. “I missed you,” he mumbled against his skin.

“I missed you, too,” Pete sighed over Mikey’s shoulder.

Mikey detached himself from Pete and fit his gloved hand into Pete’s gloved hand. “How was Chicago?” he yelled over the sound of a distant train. They walked out of the train station and into the brisk New Jersey air.

Pete watched his breath ghost in front of him. “Cold. Nice to see an old friend, but cold.”

Mikey wiggled his fingers. “Not really much of a weather difference here.”

“I know,” Pete chuckled, “but it’s better here with you.”

Mikey pressed his body closer to Pete’s and laughed. “You know it.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Pete said, kissing the side of Mikey’s face. He let go of his hand and ran straight into his apartment building with Mikey close behind.

Once they were into Pete’s apartment, Pete pressed Mikey against the nearest wall and kissed him just as Mikey looked like he was about to say something. The kiss was sloppy and wet and it went straight to Pete’s dick.

“God, I fucking missed sex with you,” Pete mumbled close to Mikey’s mouth.

Mikey’s eyes widened at the sudden burst of energy from Pete. “Oh. Wow.”

“Fuck, man, I can’t jerk off in my best friend’s house,” Pete started off serious but then began to laugh.

“Well, then,” Mikey’s eyelashes fluttered, “I’ll treat you tonight.” He took ahold of Pete and flipped them around so that Pete was now the one pressed against the wall.

“Fucking hell,” Pete practically groaned, grabbing Mikey’s neck and pressing their mouths together.

\--

Mikey woke up to an empty bed that was not his. He sat up and smoothed his hair down before peeling the covers off of his body. He tiptoed into the kitchen where Pete was talking in a hushed voice on the phone.

Pete noticed Mikey and smiled and said goodbye to whoever was on the other line.

Mikey cleared his throat. “Who was that?”

“Patrick,” Pete sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Mikey saw his tattoo peeking out from his shirt as he lifted his arm up.

“He the one you stayed with in Chicago?”

Pete nodded solemnly.

Mikey frowned. “Something happen with him?”

“Nah, it’s just,” Pete stared at the countertop, “he said he’s gonna visit sometime. He wants to know what I’m up to over here.”

“I don’t get why you’re so upset,” Mikey leaned against the counter.

Pete started pacing around his kitchen. “He doesn’t know I’m gay, Mikey. Like, he saw my phone lockscreen of you being all cute at Gabe’s birthday party and he asked who you were. I had to make up and excuse that someone probably changed it when I wasn’t paying attention.”

“He homophobic or some shit? Pete I don’t think--”

“Oh, dude, no his neighbors are this older gay couple and he’s over there, like, all the time and they bring him like soup and shit.”

Mikey waved him off. “Then why are you afraid of telling him you’re gay?”

“I just,” Pete bit his lip, “I feel like he’d treat me differently.”

“If he’s not homophobic, he’s not gonna treat you any differently,” Mikey assured, “I know that from experience.”

“Just… I’m not ready to tell him yet, okay? Maybe later once he leaves,” Pete looked pale and this was when Mikey decided he should stop pestering him.

“Fine--that’s fine,” Mikey lied through his teeth. He felt Pete’s eyes follow his back as he started to walk into the kitchen to grab a mug from a cabinet. Pete stood next to him.

“Thanks for understanding, Mikey,” Pete seemed less pale now; he always turned pale if he and Mikey fought. He just didn’t like it, he was sensitive.

Mikey nodded, sliding the mug over to the coffee maker.

“Really, I mean it,” Pete said, “I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you.”

Mikey felt warm inside for a bit until--

“I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have pizza, too, though…”

Mikey sighed. “I should get home.”

“Oh,” Pete blinked, watching Mikey pour coffee into the mug, “so soon?”

“After coffee,” Mikey yawned, blowing on his mug. He playfully slapped Pete’s ass before settling down on the couch with his coffee in hand.

Pete made himself comfortable next to him and switched on the TV, all while not saying a word.

“Can I still meet him?” Mikey asked, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Patrick, I mean.”

Pete grinned. “Duh, of course. He’d love you--and you’d love him.”

Mikey frowned, but only for a second. Why’d Pete have to worry so goddamn much? His best friend since middle school wasn’t going to judge him for being gay after being his friend for so long. Mikey just didn’t understand Pete’s thought process. “Cool.”

Once Mikey downed his coffee and set it on the table, Pete licked his lips. “You up for a quickie before you leave?”

Mikey, for once, was not in the mood. “Not now, Pete. I’m not really feeling it.”

“Oh,” Pete sucked on his bottom lip, “I’ll text you later, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Mikey stood up and picked up his coat. He walked back to the couch and tilted Pete’s chin up, kissing him quickly on the lips. “Bye, Pete.”

“See you,” Pete said.

Mikey shut Pete’s door behind him and headed back down the street. His car was parked a block or so down so he tried to jog a bit since it was quite cold out this morning. When he finally made it back to his own apartment, he crashed down on his couch and slept.

Mikey slept for a few hours, maybe less, maybe more. His phone rang shortly after he woke up.

“Hullo?” Mikey asked groggily, yawning.

“Mikey, are you okay?”

“‘m fine,” Mikey rubbed his eyes, “what’s up?”

“You aren’t answering my texts,” Pete said quietly.

Mikey tilted his head to the side. “I’m sorry, I was sleeping.”

“Oh,” Pete mumbled, “‘s fine.”

“Are _you_ okay?”

“Patrick’s coming next weekend,” Pete flat-out announced, “he bought the plane ticket and everything.”

Mikey blinked a few times. It was a Friday, right? “Already? Damn, how long has it been since you guys last saw each other before the weekend?

“A few years,” Pete said, “three or eight, I don’t remember.”

Mikey opened his mouth and closed it a few times. “I-- wow.”

“I’ll call you later,” Pete sighed, “I’m a little stressed out right now.”

“I can imagine,” Mikey replied, running his hand through his hair, “sorry, Pete. Bye.” He hung up and tossed his phone across the couch.

\--

The following week was as normal as could be. Mikey worked at the record store everyday while Pete managed the venue close by. They met during lunch hour everyday and Pete teased Mikey endlessly about the his coworker who obviously had a crush on him.

When Friday finally rolled around, both of them had the day off so they spent the entire day fucking around-- literally.

“We can’t,” Pete panted in the middle of pulling Mikey’s stupid shirt over his head, “do anything while Patrick’s here. We have to make this worth it.”

Mikey nodded, not saying a word as he caught Pete’s lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss and pushing him against Pete’s hallway.

On Saturday, Patrick’s train was supposed to get in at 11:30 so Mikey and Pete spent the morning at Pete’s apartment cuddling and watching cartoons.

“We can’t even cuddle while Patrick’s here?” Mikey asked against Pete’s neck.

“Nope, don’t wanna risk it.”

“Lame,” Mikey mumbled, his lips pressed against Pete’s skin, “I’m gonna be jerking off every night, you know.”

“Fuck you, dude, you can’t tell me that when there’s only,” Pete looked at his clock, “30 minutes before Patrick gets here.”

All jokes aside, Mikey still wanted Pete to tell Patrick they were dating, but he can’t really change Pete’s mindset. Mikey wished he could try and argue, but he didn’t have the heart to. The last time they had a fight, Pete left like 200 messages on Mikey’s phone only 24 hours after their fight.

Mikey doesn’t even remember what they fought over.

Another episode of Spongebob played on the TV and then another until finally, Pete sprung up from the couch and pulled Mikey up with him. “Let’s go, Patrick’s train gets in any minute.”

“What am I again?” Mikey asked following Pete down the street.

“You’re my friend from college,” Pete reminded him. Well, it wasn’t a lie, they _did_ meet in college but there was _much_ more to it.

“Like roommates?” Mikey teased, “I’ve watched pornos like that.”

Pete rolled his eyes. “You’re a dick.”

Mikey squeezed Pete’s hand in his one last time before letting go and stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

The train pulled into the station and the doors opened. A flood of people started pouring out from every door of the train. Pete and Mikey stood acting like a rock in the middle of a stream, a divider.

“You keeping a lookout for Patrick?” Mikey asked.

“Yes, Mikey,” Pete replied impatiently.

After maybe five minutes of waiting, a short blond man walked over to them with a luggage dragging behind him.

“Patrick!” Pete laughed, “long time no see, am I right?”

Patrick rolled his eyes.

Mikey liked him already.

Pete gestured to Mikey. “This is my-- I mean, this is Mikey. He’s my friend from college.”

Mikey bit his lip to keep himself from giggling at Pete’s slip-up. “It’s nice to meet you, Patrick, I’ve heard all about you.”

“Oh?” Patrick shook Mikey’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mikey.”

Mikey smiled back at him.

“How long are you staying, ‘Trick?” Pete asked, walking them down the street.

“Until Monday morning. Gotta take the 6:30 train.”

“Cool. Is it okay if Mikey hangs with us?” Pete asked.

“Sure, dude,” Patrick grinned at Mikey.

Mikey was concentrating so hard not to grab Pete’s hand that he wasn’t even paying attention. The instinct to hold Pete’s hand was like a baby having a favorite stuffed animal they couldn’t go anywhere without or a smoker who was always itching for a cigarette. “Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks.”

“So,” Patrick huffed, lugging his luggage up the stairs to Pete’s apartment, “where we going out tonight?”

“Anywhere, doesn’t matter,” Pete shrugged. He told Patrick to put his luggage in the guest room.

“There a bathroom in there?” Patrick asked.

When Pete nodded, Patrick smiled. “Mind if I use it?”

“Not at all, dude.”

“Can I just go home?” Mikey whispered once the door to the guest bathroom shut.

“Why? Patrick likes you.”

“I just… I’m not good at pretending,” Mikey admitted, turning a bright red.

Pete raised and eyebrow, suddenly noticing Mikey’s hands twitching. “You want to hold my hand?”

“I think you’ll understand.”

Pete rolled his eyes at Mikey’s Beatles reference. He quickly squeezed Mikey’s hand in his. “There, you okay?”

“Fucking no,” Mikey mumbled.

Pete looked like he was deciding between one thing and another. As fast as he could, he pressed a kiss to Mikey’s lips. “Now?”

“...better,” Mikey ran a hand down his face as if it would rid the blush from his cheeks, “great, now I’m all embarrassed, _fuck you_.”

“Later,” Pete teased, just as Patrick walked out of the bathroom.

Patrick slipped his phone out of his pocket. “I read up that there’s a bar a block down that’s gotten some pretty good reviews.”

“Oh, Ray’s? Yeah, I know the owner, he’s cool.”

“That’s the one!”

“You up for a trip to the bar, Mikey?”

Mikey froze. “Pete, you know I’m… you know…”

Pete’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah! I’m sorry ba--Mikes.”

“What?” Patrick furrowed his eyebrows together.

“Mikey’s sober,” Pete answered, “I totally forgot.”

“It’s fine, I’ll order a Shirley Temple,” Mikey shook his head. He really wanted this Patrick guy to like him so Pete could get to telling him about their relationship sooner. Mikey was _dying_ here.

“Really?” Pete asked, genuinely surprised, “you’re okay?”

Mikey nodded.

“Alright, let’s go, then,” Pete blinked at Mikey before opening the front door and letting Patrick go out first.

“You sure you’re okay, Mikey?” Pete asked once more.

“Dude,” Mikey rolled his eyes, “I’m _fine_.”

Pete dragged his fingertips down Mikey’s arm before walking out his front door.

Mikey swallowed and shut the door behind him and met Pete and Patrick outside.

\--

Mikey had been to Ray’s before. When Gerard was in town, he, Pete, and Gerard all went out to Ray’s. Of course, he and Gerard got the non-alcoholic drinks and Pete got absolutely wasted on beer. Typical Pete.

“Buffalo wings sound good to everyone?” Pete said, slamming his hand on the table.

Patrick and Mikey nodded their head in agreement.

“Cool,” Pete told the waitress and smiled at them. “So Patrick, you get any further with Elisa?”

Mikey noticed Patrick turn bright red in an instant. “Shut _up_. At least I _have_ a girlfriend.”

Mikey’s eyes quickly darted to see Pete’s expression. Pete’s mouth almost quivered into a grin that would eventually evolve into a laugh, but Pete was pretty good at staying expressionless. “You got me there,” Pete replied, glancing quickly over to Mikey who was trying not to smile.

“Bam, there I have it. I have a goal now for my trip here,” Patrick was full on grinning now. He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, “I’m gonna get you a date before I leave.”

If Mikey was drinking something, he would’ve spit it all over the table. He coughed and kicked Pete in the shins under the table.

Pete jumped in his seat a little before replying, “Patrick, you don’t have to do that.”

“This is for your own good, Pete,” Patrick was shaking his head, “I’m sure Mikey thinks you need a girlfriend, too.”

Mikey opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“I’m not looking for a relationship right now, okay?” Pete tried to protest, but it was obviously no use.

“La, la, la can’t hear you,” Patrick was pulling his phone out, “you have BlindD8s?”

“What the fuck.”

“So it’s an app that, like, randomizes locals in your area and you set a place to meet them,” Patrick explained, typing things on his phone, “and I just set up a date for you!”

Pete turned pale. “Patrick. You. Did. Not.”

Mikey’s jaw was hanging open. Like, he couldn’t even believe this was actually happening. Mikey pinched a part of his skin to see if he was dreaming or not. Well, _duh_ , it wasn’t a dream, what kind of sick dream is this?

“I set it,” Patrick squeezed his eyes shut like he was getting prepared for a punch. “It’s tomorrow, 3pm right here.”

“I hate you,” Pete growled, angrily gulping down his beer. None of them had even noticed that the wings had arrived.

Mikey suddenly felt hot and angry. He was angry at Patrick for setting up a date for Pete and he was angry at Pete for letting this happen all because he was too scared to tell his best friend that he was gay. “I can’t believe that just happened,” Mikey said truthfully.

“I know, right?” Patrick laughed.

 _That’s not what I meant,_ Mikey thought loudly. He grabbed a buffalo wing and decided to eat his feelings away.

“Okay, both of you fuckers are coming with me tomorrow,” Pete pointed at the two of them.

“You’re actually going to show up?” Mikey said, mouthful of wings.

“I don’t wanna let the girl down, okay? I’ll tell her it was a misunderstanding.”

“I can’t--you know what, nevermind,” Mikey tossed the bone into the basket and started to sip his Shirley Temple.

Pete gave him a look that said _we’ll talk later._

Mikey rolled his eyes.

Patrick frowned. “I just want you to be happy, Pete.”

“I _was_ goddamn happy until you set up the date,” Pete mumbled.

Patrick turned pink and laughed. “Just you wait.”

\--

Mikey drove home after their trip to the bar and he fell asleep the minute his back touched his mattress. He was tired and sad and angry and he just wanted to be touched and kissed and be cared for and God, he was so fucking needy and he hated it.

He woke up the next day and unlocked his phone.

_can u b here at 2_

_i miss u_

_fck i want ur dick_

_i hope patrick didnt see me typ tht_

_fuck_

All texts were from Pete. Unsurprisingly.

When 2:00 finally came around, he drove to Pete’s house and it was snowing pretty hard. Mikey never checks the forecast so he wouldn’t know how bad it would get.

The minute the door opened, Pete pressed Mikey against his front door and kissed him hard. Mikey’s eyes widened and pushed Pete away. “Dude, what are--”

“Patrick’s in the shower,” Pete explained before kissing Mikey again, running his hands through Mikey’s hair and biting and kissing and licking his lips.

Mikey groaned and started shaking his head. “Stop it, stop it. You can’t get me… excited. It’d just be awkward.”

“You’re right,” Pete laughed, thumbing a piece of hair out of Mikey’s eyes.

Mikey pecked Pete on the lips one last time before ducking out of Pete’s grasp.

Patrick suddenly burst out of the bathroom and spotted Mikey and waved.

Mikey waved back.

“Ready for the date of your lifetime, Pete?” Patrick said with a smirk. He pat Pete on the back and opened the door. “Come on guys!”

Pete stared at his Converse.

Mikey kicked an absent dust bunny with the toe of his shoe.

“Trust me, guys,” Patrick assured, still keeping on his 100-watt smile.

\--

When they finally arrived at the bar, Mikey felt sick to his stomach.

Patrick plopped himself down at a table with two seats.

“Patrick, this table only has two seats,” Pete noted, folding his arms.

“Yes,” Patrick smiled, “you’re sitting with your date.”

Pete narrowed his eyes. “I don’t even know what she looks like!”

“She said,” Patrick pulled out his phone, “she’s wearing a pink rain coat. Her name’s Janice.”

Mikey still felt sick so he slowly took a seat in the chair across from Patrick. He swallowed and flagged down the waitress for a water.

“You okay, Mikey? You look a little pale,” Patrick tilted his head.

“Just… dehydrated,” Mikey shook his head then rubbed his temples. He took a deep breath and sat himself up straight in the chair.

Pete shifted from foot to foot. “Is that her?” Pete pointed to the girl in the pink raincoat who just entered the bar wearing thick glasses, her hair pulled into a messy bun.

Patrick nodded, grinning wide. Mikey was afraid he would get stuck smiling like that.

“Let’s get this over with,” Pete grumbled under his breath. He put on a smile and strutted towards the girl--Janice, was it?

Mikey watched him shake the girl’s hand, who blushed furiously. They sat themselves down at a table a good distance away from Patrick and Mikey, but close enough that they could spy on them.

“You have a girlfriend, Mikey?” Patrick asked, glancing over to Pete and Janice every so often.

Mikey watched Janice hide a giggle behind her hand and he took another gulp of water. “No,” he proceeded to test his luck, “boyfriend, actually.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Really? That’s neat. What’s his name? You should introduce him to me before I leave. How long have you guys been together?”

Mikey blinked several times. “Woah,” so... Patrick was definitely not homophobic, which was good.

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer those. I just… I talk a lot,” Patrick blushed. He then made a noise that resembled either a hamster or a squirrel. “Pete’s laughing oh my God!”

Mikey didn’t even bother to turn around.

Actually, he didn’t turn around for the rest of Pete and Janice’s date. He just went with what Patrick shouted out (“Pete’s smiling!” “She’s blushing oooh…”) and drank approximately five cups of water without having to pee.

Janice finally stood up and hugged Pete before leaving the bar.

Pete spun around and faced Patrick and Mikey with a face that said _it’s over._

Patrick was the first to stand up. “So? How’d it go?”

Pete winced, like a thousand phrases were running through his head. It sure as hell scared Mikey. “She was… nice. But totally weird, not my type.”

Patrick’s face fell.

“Sorry, ‘Trick.”

“What do you mean weird?” Patrick pouted.

“Like… all she talked about were her cats,” Pete said, “and I’m not a cat person.”

“You can deal, come on--”

“Drop it, Patrick. I’m done,” Pete scrubbed a hand down his face.

Patrick tapped his fingers on the table. “Damn, I really thought it would work out.”

“I just wanna go home.”

\--

Once they were back at Pete’s apartment, Mikey still hadn’t said a word to Pete since before the date.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Patrick suddenly announced, shrugging his jacket off and throwing it on the couch.

“You just took one yesterday,” Pete said, folding his arms.

“I like to be clean, is that a problem?” Patrick raised an eyebrow before walking into the guest bedroom.

Mikey sat himself down on the couch quietly and stared blankly at the TV. It wasn’t until the water started running in the guest bathroom that Pete finally spoke up.

“You okay?”

Mikey turned to look at Pete. “I can’t believe you.”

Pete frowned. “What? What do you mean?”

Mikey folded his arms and sighed. “I can’t believe you’re so afraid of what Patrick would think that you went on a goddamn blind date.”

“Mikey, it’s over, I told her I wasn’t interested,” Pete said, flabbergasted, “I don’t get why you’re so upset.”

“I’m _upset_ because you’re a fucking coward,” Mikey stood up and started walking towards Pete. He pointed at him, “Patrick’s not going to judge you just because you have different taste in the people you’re dating.”

“You’re jealous,” Pete blurted out, taking a step forward, “you’re jealous and you need to fucking calm down.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Fine, call me jealous, doesn’t change the fact that you’re an idiot.”

“An idiot,” Pete repeated softly. Mikey _almost_ wanted to apologize. _Almost._

“Patrick asked me if I had a girlfriend,” Mikey explained, trying to keep his voice soft, “and you know what I said?”

Pete blinked at him and swallowed.

“I said I had a _boyfriend_ and did Patrick judge me? _No,_ he asked if he could meet him, Pete. Patrick doesn’t even know me and he was fine with it.”

Pete’s mouth went dry as he was at a loss for words. Mikey watched Pete go through various facial expressions before his features suddenly turned soft. “I… oh God, Mikey, I’m a fucking idiot.”

Mikey watched Pete push his hair back. “You are,” he stated simply.

“Fuck. I’m sorry,” Pete put his head in his hands, “I was selfish.”

“Just… think next time, alright? If someone’s you’re best friend, they’re never going to judge you no matter what. Usually.”

“Are you still mad at me?” Pete mumbled at the ground, “for being a selfish idiot?”

“I’m not mad, Pete,” Mikey sighed stepping right in front of Pete and gently cupped Pete’s jaw, “just frustrated.”

“I’m sorry,” Pete said softly, leaning into Mikey’s touch, “I’m sorry.”

“I know, it’s okay,” Mikey kept his hand on Pete’s jaw, “so… I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Pete nodded, putting his hand on Mikey’s back, pulling him close enough so that their noses were almost touching. He closed the gap between them, feeling Mikey’s grin against his lips.

Just as they were about to pull apart, the door to the guest room opened and Patrick stood staring straight at them, his hair dripping wet.

Pete pulled away from Mikey with a smack of their lips. “Patrick, I--”

“So that’s why,” Patrick said amused, “so that’s why you didn’t want to go on the blind date.”

“Wh...at,” Pete drawled, knitting his eyebrows together.

“‘Friend from college’ my ass,” Patrick said, his lips pursed together.

“We _did_ meet in college!” Pete blurted out. He then changed his expression. “Wait, so you’re not surprised that I’m dating… a guy?”

Mikey chose not to add on. He just folded his arms and stood off to the side. He wished he had popcorn, though.

“Dude, I knew there was some gay in you,” Patrick trotted over and pat Pete on the back,

“There’s, like, 100% gay in me,” Pete said once Patrick stepped back.

Mikey snorted.

Patrick addressed him. “So, this is the boyfriend you were talking about?”

“Yeah, isn’t he a dumbass?”

“Agreed,” Patrick narrowed his eyes at Pete, “you really went on a blind date with a girl just because you thought I would judge you for dating a guy?”

Pete squeezed his eyes shut. “...yes…?”

“Idiot.”

\--

Mikey slept over that night (all while ignoring Patrick’s wolf whistles). But he and Pete didn’t do anything because Patrick was _right fucking there, Mikey._ That was fine with him.

They were both sleeping when Patrick caught the train, but he left them texts.

“You get a text from Patrick?” Mikey asked sleepily, nestling himself closer to Pete.

“Yeah, you did?”

Mikey scanned the text:

_i’ll see you guys on the flipside. dont have too much fun and use protection xoxo_

_-trick_

_[View Attached Image]_

Mikey clicked on the picture. “Damn.”

“That’s… a picture of us sleeping, isn’t it?” Pete sighed.

“It’s kind of cute,” Mikey leaned his head on Pete’s shoulder, “creepy, but cute.”

“Totally something Patrick would do,” Pete yawned, “it’s probably his Twitter header now or something.”

Mikey rubbed his eyes. “Very funny.”

They sat like that for a couple minutes, both cuddled together and scrolling through their social media feeds and catching up on news.

“So,” Pete said suddenly, sitting himself upright, “I’m kind of in love with you.”

Mikey choked on his spit. “You’re--”

“I think I have for a while,” Pete admitted, “I just finally gained the courage to say so.”

Mikey stared at him for a bit but then broke into a huge smile. He grabbed Pete’s face and kissed him full on the lips. “I guess I’m kind of in love with you, too, then.”

“Even though I’m a selfish idiot?”

“Watch it, Wentz.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "down and out" by the academy is...
> 
> !! feel free to message me on tumblr if u have a prompt: hesitantbucky.tumblr.com


End file.
